


Just a Dream

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Sirius has wanted Regulus for as long as he can remember, but Regulus can only see Sirius as a brother. Sirius just wants him for one night, but Regulus isn't having it. With the use of the imperius curse, Sirius might just get what he wants.





	

When Regulus was five years old, he suffered from a case of the chicken-pox. He had to be quarantined in his bedroom, and he spent days just lying there in his bed praying for it to be over.

One night that he remembered particularly well was when his older brother Sirius slipped into his bedroom and climbed into bed with him. Regulus was confused, especially when Sirius wrapped his arms around him and kissed him—first on the forehead, then on the nose, and then a kiss on the lips. Regulus wasn't sure what to think. Physical contact was extremely rare in their family. They lay together for a good while and then Sirius got out of his bed and left the room.

When Regulus recovered from the chicken-pox, he learned from his mother that Sirius had caught it. She found this very odd because Regulus had been quarantined. When Regulus finally got the chance to ask Sirius about the night in his bed, Sirius had lied.

" _You must have been dreaming, Reg,"_ Sirius had said. _"Or the chicken-pox made you think it happened."_

But Regulus knew that he hadn't been dreaming, and he knew that he hadn't made it up. Besides, how would Sirius have caught the illness if he hadn't been in the room?

* * *

When Regulus was eight years old, he suffered from a severe case of portkey-sickness after a trip back from France. He was bed-ridden with constant nausea and vomiting. One night, he was lying in his bed when the door creaked open and someone stepped inside.

Sirius climbed into bed with him again and wrapped his arms around him again. Regulus scrunched his eyes up and then opened them, but he wasn't dreaming and Sirius wouldn't make him believe he was dreaming. Not this time.

" _Are you going to kiss me again?"_ Regulus asked.

" _It's just a dream, Reg,_ " Sirius whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Regulus's slightly parted lips. _"You're just dreaming."_

Regulus knew that it wasn't a dream. Every time he tried to speak, Sirius held him close to his chest, ran a hand through his hair and quietly whispered, _"shhh, you're not feeling well. Relax."_

When morning came, Sirius was gone. Regulus didn't care about his nausea as he shuffled out of the room and into Sirius's room down the hall. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and Sirius burst through it.

" _Sorry Reg, Mum's calling me."_

" _Wait!"_ Regulus said, running after him and grabbing his arm. _"You were in my room last night, weren't you?"_

Sirius looked confused. " _When_?"

" _Last night. You kissed me and you kept telling me I was dreaming but I wasn't."_

" _Reg, I definitely wasn't in your room last night. You_ must _have been dreaming. Or maybe your portkey-sickness is making you imagine things. Mum's calling, I have to go."_

With that, he ran off. Regulus was irritated. He _hadn't_ been dreaming. Why was Sirius kissing him in the middle of the night and then lying about it? Regulus sighed and trudged back into his bedroom.

* * *

When Regulus was ten years old, he contracted a mild case of spattergroit. The condition was highly contagious, so he had been quarantined again in his bedroom. Every night, Regulus sat up in his bed waiting for Sirius to appear. Sirius liked to do this when Regulus was ill.

But Sirius didn't appear. Two weeks into his illness and Regulus had stopped sitting up waiting. That's when it happened. One night, the door opened and closed, and then the duvet was pulled up as Sirius slipped underneath.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Regulus and held him tight. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him through the darkness.

" _I'm going to Hogwarts soon,"_ Sirius said. _"I won't be able to look after you when I'm there."_

" _When do you ever look after me here?"_ Regulus asked.

" _I think this is looking after you"_ Sirius whispered, kissing him. This time it wasn't just a peck—it was a long, heart-felt kiss. Regulus knew, even at ten years old, that this wasn't the type of kiss that was meant to happen between two brothers. He tried to pull away but Sirius only deepened the kiss.

" _I love you, Regulus,"_ Sirius said.

Regulus was very confused. _"Boys can't love boys."_

He heard Sirius laugh in the dark. _"They can if they're brothers. Family loves each other, Reg. Don't you love Dad? He's a boy."_

" _I love Dad,"_ Regulus said.

" _So you can love me too,"_ Sirius replied.

" _Okay,"_ Regulus said quietly. " _I love you."_

Sirius kissed him once more. When Regulus woke up in the morning, Sirius was gone again. Regulus stormed out of his room, determined to prove Sirius wrong this time. When he got into Sirius's bedroom, he cleared his throat, catching Sirius's attention.

" _You were in my room last night again,"_ Regulus stated.

" _I wasn't._ "

" _Yes you were! I remember!"_

" _You must have been dreaming, Reg,"_ Sirius said. _"Maybe the spattergroit has got to your head."_

Regulus was about to reply when the door opened behind him, and their mother walked in.

" _REGULUS BLACK, GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANCE!"_ she yelled. _"You are highly contagious. GO!"_

Regulus glared at Sirius and then followed his mother back to his bedroom. When he got into his bed, she frowned at him.

" _If your brother gets sick, you are to blame,"_ she scolded.

As it turned out, Sirius did get sick. Regulus was in a lot of trouble and it infuriated him because he knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it was because of the night Sirius had snuck into his bedroom. But Sirius wouldn't admit to it.

* * *

Five years passed. Of course Regulus got sick again, but he had always been at Hogwarts when it happened. Sirius wasn't able to get to him when he was in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory, and he was glad. Years of knowing what Sirius had done made Regulus wary. He still knew that Sirius had lied three times about being in Regulus's room. It made him feel uneasy when he thought about what had happened, but he never dared speak about it. He barely dared think about it.

Unfortunately for him, he got sick during the summer holidays. Apparently it was the flu. He felt awful. He was stuck in bed with the worst of headaches, a horrible sore throat, bones that felt like they would shatter at any movement, a stuffed up nose and a painful chesty cough. On top of that he felt so cold that he was shivering, but at the same time he was burning up. He just wanted it to be over.

It was night time and all Regulus wanted to do was sleep. He kept a wary eye on his bedroom door and every time a house elf walked by, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He was terrified.

He must have fallen asleep, because when the door did open, he didn't notice. He only noticed when he felt the bed dip and then suddenly his worst nightmares were confirmed. His eyes flew open and he stared at Sirius through the dark.

"Get out of my bed," Regulus said in a forcefully calm voice.

"Shh," Sirius replied, reaching out to wrap his arms around Regulus. Regulus shifted backwards and pushed Sirius's arms away.

"Get _out_ , Sirius," Regulus said, panicking a little. "I don't want you here."

"I'm just coming to see if you're okay," Sirius said softly. "You're my little brother, I care about you."

"I'm fifteen," Regulus said. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

Sirius sighed. "Why are you doing this? You were always so obedient before."

"So you admit that you did this before?" Regulus said. "Three times."

"Yes," Sirius said quietly.

" _Why_?" Regulus replied. _"_ And why did you lie about it?"

Sirius sighed once more. "I can't tell you. But I can show you."

Before Regulus could respond, Sirius was on top of him. The full weight of Sirius's body was too heavy for Regulus to push off. He was trapped. Sirius leaned down, pinning Regulus's hands above his head. He forced his tongue into Regulus's mouth and kissed him roughly and hungrily.

Regulus tried hard to stop him, but he was locked down. He attempted to move his head away from Sirius's but Sirius was relentless. Regulus felt sick to his stomach—he hated it. He finally closed his eyes and stopped resisting. He let Sirius kiss him as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sirius finally stopped. All that could be heard was Sirius's heavy pants and Regulus's quiet sobs.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time," Sirius mumbled.

"Can you just leave?" Regulus stuttered. "Please?"

"But I need you to know," Sirius said. "I need you to know how much I love you."

"This is wrong, Sirius."

"I've felt like this about you for as long as I can remember," Sirius said, ignoring Regulus. "That's why I snuck into your room. I thought I'd do it when you were sick because I could just blame your illness if you remembered what happened. I used to spend every single night lying in bed thinking about what it would be like to kiss you."

Regulus didn't want to hear anymore but Sirius just kept on talking.

"Three times I kissed you, and those were the three greatest moments of my life. Until now, I guess. You don't know how much I _want_ you, Reg. I want you so bad that I don't care anymore about what it will do to our relationship. I _need_ you."

Regulus swallowed. "I think you should j-just get out of here, okay?"

"I _love_ you, Reg," Sirius whispered, leaning down and kissing Regulus's cheek. "You're crying. Why?"

"I don't feel like this about you," Regulus said desperately. "Please don't ruin everything. Just go back to your room and I'll pretend this never happened."

"Why would you want to pretend this never happened?" Sirius asked. "I just kissed you. _Fuck_ —" Sirius grinned, "—I just _kissed you_."

"It's disgusting," Regulus spat.

Sirius continued ignoring him. "I sit in the Great Hall at school and I watch you. The way your eyes shine when you're talking about something you like, and the way you smile and the way you laugh—god, it drives me crazy. I go back to my room and I lie there in bed and I just—I _crave_ you so badly."

"Stop it, I don't want to hear this."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Don't you love me back?"

"Not in that way," Regulus said. " _Never_ in that way."

"Because?"

"Because it's wrong!"

Sirius laughed. "That's not an answer. Why is it wrong, Reg?"

"Because you're—you're my brother! And I'm interested in girls!"

Sirius laughed again and shook his head. "Really? Because I've never seen you glance at a girl. I always hoped… maybe you loved me back. I guess you don't, but that's okay."

Regulus sighed. It was almost over.

"You lying there beneath me—it's making me so hard," Sirius moaned.

Regulus froze. He _really_ didn't need to hear this. He couldn't find any words to express the horror he was feeling.

"You _always_ make me so damned hard," Sirius continued, frustrated. "You're so fucking hot. It drives me crazy. I can't get through a single day without having to relieve myself because of how hard you get me. And every single time, I think about your body and it turns me on so bad."

"Stop it," Regulus pleaded. "I just want to sleep. Please just go!"

Sirius leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. "It's okay, Reg. You can sleep. But first we're doing things my way and since you're not cooperating, I'll have to do things the hard way. Please forgive me."

"What are you doing?" Regulus said, panicking. "Sirius, stop!"

Sirius reached behind him and grabbed his wand. A mischievous glimmer appeared in his eyes as he pointed it at Regulus.

"Imperio," he murmured.

Regulus felt his entire body relax under the imperius curse. All of his worries and his fears disappeared in an instant. He was no longer trying to escape from beneath Sirius.

"You're going to do as you're told now, aren't you?" Sirius whispered. Regulus could feel Sirius's breaths on his face. He nodded silently.

"You're going to lie here and you're going to let me fuck you, and you're going to love it. Aren't you, Reg?"

"Yes," Regulus said, although his mind was screaming _'no'._

_No, no, no. Resist it. Please. This can't be happening._

But the imperius curse was far too difficult to resist. As much as his brain wanted him to shove Sirius off, his arms would not budge. He was now completely in Sirius's control, and that scared him.

"You stay put," Sirius said, climbing off of him and removing his shirt. "Watch me undress, Reg."

Regulus did as he was told; he watched Sirius toss the shirt onto the floor and then he watched as Sirius removed his trousers and then his boxers. Sirius stood completely naked in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, biting his lower lip and staring down at Regulus.

 _No. I hate it._ "Yes."

"I'm going to undress you now," Sirius whispered, getting back onto the bed. He pulled Regulus's trousers down and then he slowly slipped his boxers off. "Shirt off."

Regulus obliged, shakily removing his shirt. He wanted to die. He was embarrassed and humiliated and terrified. He wanted to scream at Sirius to stop, but he couldn't find his voice. The imperius curse was suffocating.

"I want you to suck my cock," Sirius murmured. "Go on, Reg. Suck it for me, will you?"

Regulus swallowed and sat up. He stared at Sirius's erection and took a deep breath. It was big—far too big for his mouth. The very thought of putting it in his mouth made him nauseous. His hesitation made Sirius impatient.

"I said, do it!" Sirius said, grabbing Regulus's head and forcing his cock into his mouth. It hit the back of Regulus's throat once, twice, three times, making him gag. Sirius pulled out quickly, leaving a trail of saliva down Regulus's chin.

Regulus barely had a second to recover before Sirius's dick was being shoved back inside his mouth. This time it didn't go so far.

"Suck it," Sirius ordered.

Regulus obeyed, moving his head back and forth, up and down Sirius's hard cock. Regulus had been right about it being too big—his mouth and his jaw ached already.

"Use your hands, too."

Regulus brought his hand up and gripped the base of Sirius's cock, slowly stroking it up and down, while the head was still in his mouth.

"You're supposed to move your head at the same time," Sirius groaned. "It's okay, you've never done this before. I'll show you."

Sirius grabbed Regulus's hair and forced his head up and down while Regulus worked his hands on the shaft of Sirius's dick. He could hear Sirius's moans. Regulus's arm was getting tired, so he let go and Sirius took the opportunity to force himself all the way down Regulus's throat again. It was already as deep as it could go, but Sirius continued to thrust faster and harder, making Regulus's eyes water.

Sirius finally pulled out when Regulus gagged again. Breathing heavy, and wiping his mouth, Regulus stared up at Sirius.

"You like that, don't you?" Sirius smirked, pulling his slick cock to the side and then letting go so it slapped Regulus in the face. " _Don't you_? You love sucking my cock."

"Y-yes," Regulus said, as Sirius grabbed it again and started smearing precum over his face.

"Say it."

"I love it," Regulus lied.

"The whole thing," Sirius said. "Say the whole thing, and _look_ into my eyes as you say it."

"I love sucking your cock," Regulus whispered as he stared up into Sirius's lust-filled eyes.

"Mmm," Sirius moaned, forcing it back into his mouth. "I want you to keep your head still. I'm going to fuck your mouth. Got it."

"Mmhm," Regulus mumbled around Sirius's dick.

Sirius held Regulus's head and started thrusting slowly, from his lips all the way down the back of his throat and back up again. He did this a couple of times, and then he couldn't handle it anymore. He started to thrust faster and faster.

"I want you to choke on my cock, Reg."

Regulus hated the feeling of gagging, and he desperately hoped that Sirius wouldn't do it to him again, but it obviously turned Sirius on. Sirius thrust deeper and deeper into his mouth until that uncomfortable familiar sensation returned and he gagged on it. Sirius pulled it back out of Regulus's mouth.

"Good boy," Sirius said, leaning down and kissing him on the lips. "Lie down."

Regulus did as he was told, glad that he was done with the other thing. _Please let it be over quick_ , he thought to himself.

He lay down on his back and Sirius pinned him down so that Regulus's legs were either side of Sirius's body.

"You look so sexy," Sirius murmured, gazing hungrily into Regulus's eyes. "You have no idea how bad I want to be _in_ you. You want that, don't you, Reg?"

_No, please. I really don't._

"Reg?"

"I d-do," his mouth forced him to say.

Sirius smiled and leaned down. He planted a kiss on Regulus's jaw and then trailed kisses down the nape of his neck, onto his collarbone, across his chest and abdomen. Regulus couldn't help but react to the feeling—it _did_ feel good. He felt his cock twitch, but then he remembered what was going on. He wouldn't let himself get turned on.

Sirius continued trailing kisses down Regulus's body. "I'm not going to suck your cock," Sirius said. "It might just turn me on too bad. I just _need_ to fuck you."

Sirius lifted Regulus's legs up so that he had full access to his ass.

_This cannot be happening. Resist it, resist it._

Regulus felt Sirius's thumb stroking his puckered hole, and he closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Sirius's tongue was circling it and flicking over it.

" _Fuck_ ," Regulus said. He hadn't been expecting that, and it felt good in a way. He could feel his ass clenching and unclenching with every graze of Sirius's tongue.

"Watch me," Sirius moaned. Regulus glanced down and apart from his now throbbing erection, he saw Sirius's face buried in his ass. Sirius glanced up at him, making Regulus's whole body shiver. He felt embarrassed when their eyes made contact, knowing what Sirius was doing to him.

Sirius's hand came up to grip Regulus's cock. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the head with precum. He ran his hand down the shaft and then back up, all while keeping his tongue moving.

Despite Regulus's best efforts, he couldn't help but moan. There was something about what was happening that was turning him on. It definitely wasn't Sirius. Maybe it was that Sirius had told him he would enjoy it, and being under the imperius curse, he had to do as he was told.

Sirius sat up, letting go of Regulus's cock. Regulus looked at Sirius as he smirked.

"Have you ever had someone stick their finger in your ass before?" Sirius asked.

Regulus swallowed hard and shook his head. "No."

"You're going to love it."

Sirius slowly pushed his middle and index finger against Regulus's now slick ass hole. His fingers slipped inside easily, making Regulus gasp at the unfamiliar feeling. It felt odd, uncomfortable. Sirius pulled the fingers out and then pushed them back in again, making Regulus groan.

It felt like too much. He wasn't sure he could handle anything else. He was a man—he wasn't meant to have fingers inside him.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Sirius said. "Wait till my cock's inside you."

Just the thought made Sirius's fingering even more uncomfortable. When Sirius stopped, Regulus sighed in relief. He felt open and abused and empty. Sirius smirked at him and then forced his fingers into Regulus's mouth.

"Taste it," Sirius said. "Taste your own ass."

Regulus felt sick. Was this supposed to be sexy? What was wrong with Sirius? As if fucking your own brother was bad enough, but to force him to lick his own ass?

Sirius bit his lip and reached down to grab his trousers from the floor. He put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a condom, opening it expertly and unrolling it around his erect cock.

He grabbed Regulus's legs, spreading them wide apart. "This will feel strange at first, but you will love it soon."

Regulus was terrified. He knew there was no going back after Sirius did this. He felt the head of Sirius's dick pressing against his ass, begging for entry. The slightly stretched hole seemed to expand, as if wanting Sirius inside.

Sirius slowly slid himself inside. Regulus gripped the sheets of the bed as his body tried to adjust to having something so large inside. "Fuck, that's…"

"Shh," Sirius said. "Take it like a man."

Regulus breathed out and Sirius took this as a sign to push deeper inside.

"Ugh," Regulus groaned. This was definitely too much for him to handle. Sirius pulled back and then thrust back in. Regulus gripped the sheets tighter and tried to relax his body.

"Mm, you're so tight, Reg," Sirius moaned as he thrust again harder, making the entire bed shake.

"I can't handle… fuck…"

"You like it, don't you?" Sirius muttered, pushing down on the back of Regulus's thighs so that his legs were almost up to his face. Sirius pulled his cock completely out and then plunged back in deep, making Regulus shudder beneath him.

"Tell me you like it," Sirius said.

"I like it," Regulus panted.

"Stare at me while I fuck you," Sirius demanded. Regulus stared right up into Sirius's eyes, and closed them again as Sirius thrust deeper and harder into him.

"Tell me you like it."

"I did."

"Tell me the whole thing."

"I like it when you fuck me," Regulus gasped. Sirius grabbed Regulus's cock and continued thrusting.

"Reg, I want you to look into my eyes and tell me."

Regulus bit his lip to stop himself crying out. He opened his eyes and stared into Sirius's. "I like it when you fuck me."

"Mmm," Sirius smirked. "That's right. And who am I?"

"S-Sirius," Regulus murmured.

"Who am I to _you_?" Sirius growled, slamming hard into him and making him feel weak in the knees.

"You're… _fuck_ … you're my… my b-brother," Regulus said. He watched as a flash of pure lust washed over Sirius's eyes.

"Say it again, the whole thing, with _that_ in it," Sirius groaned. "It'll make me come."

Regulus watched Sirius as he fucked him and he just wanted it to be over. He needed it to be over—it was too much for him to handle. Staring deep into Sirius's eyes, Regulus bit his lip.

"I just love it when my brother fucks me," he murmured. He watched in satisfaction as Sirius seemed to lose it. Sirius thrusts became harder and faster and deeper, and Regulus thought he would pass out from the… what—pleasure? Pain?

Sirius suddenly pulled out and shuffled up the bed while pumping his cock. He positioned himself so that his legs were either side of Regulus's torso, and he tossed the condom to the side. He continued pumping his cock right above Regulus's face.

Regulus watched, dreading what he knew was going to happen.

" _Fuck!_ " Sirius groaned. "Open your mouth," he gasped. "You're going to swallow every last drop of your big brother's cum."

Regulus obediently opened his mouth and waited as Sirius jerked himself off. When it all became too much for Sirius, he let out a final moan before a jet of hot white cum shot out of his cock into Regulus's mouth. Regulus had to do as he was told, so unwillingly swallowed. It tasted sweet, but not in a good way.

Sirius collapsed on the bed beside him, panting heavily. "Fuck, Reg. I want you to jerk yourself off till you come."

Regulus nodded and reached for his cock. It didn't take much—probably more for the fact that he knew someone was watching him. He pumped his cock fast, letting himself think of something that wasn't Sirius. He thought of anything _but_ Sirius as he came, groaning in exhaustion as he did.

Sirius slid down the bed. "I'll clean you up, don't you worry."

Regulus felt as Sirius licked up every last drop of cum from his cock. Sirius glanced up at Regulus and smirked. "Tasted good."

He crawled back up the bed so that his face was level with Regulus's. Smiling sadly, he placed a kiss to Regulus's forehead, and then to his nose and finally a kiss on his lips.

"I just needed you this once," Sirius whispered, running his fingers through Regulus's hair. "I know you'll hate me when I lift the spell. I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm selfish. I love you so much, Reg. Just know that."

Sirius grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it at Regulus. He sighed, lifted the spell, and then rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Regulus felt all of the restraints lift and all of the emotions and the feelings come back. He felt violated, abused, hurt, humiliated. He felt betrayed. Sirius was his older brother—he was supposed to protect him from feeling all those things but instead, he caused them.

He could feel the tears spill from his eyes as he grabbed the duvet and climbed out of the bed. He wrapped the covers around his naked body. It hurt to walk. His knees felt weak and unsteady.

"Reg—"

"—Get _out_!" Regulus spluttered, backing himself into the corner of his room.

Sirius got up and put his clothes back on quickly. Instead of walking towards the door, he walked towards Regulus.

"I'm so sorry, Reg."

Regulus tried to back up but he was already against the wall. "I said get out," Regulus said through gritted teeth.

"I just have to ask you something first."

"I don't want to answer you. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see you, and I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I thought as much," Sirius said sadly. "I was going to ask if you enjoyed it at all?"

"If I _enjoyed_ you… forcing… you r—" Regulus wiped away his tears. "—Well, you know what it was. No, I did not enjoy it. I hated every last second of it and I hate _you_ for doing that to me."

"Reg—"

"I _hate_ you, Sirius! Leave me alone!"

Sirius sighed and attempted to caress Regulus's cheek, but Regulus only slapped his hand away.

"I loved it," Sirius said. "I loved it so much and I want to do it again."

"Well too bad," Regulus spat.

"I _will_ do it again, I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly. He pulled out his wand before Regulus could react and murmured "obliviate."

He wiped everything related to Sirius's feelings from Regulus's mind. Regulus forgot about the time he was five and the time he was eight and the time he was ten. He forgot about what Sirius had told him earlier and he forgot about everything that had just happened to him.

Regulus stood, confused. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "You were screaming and I came in to find you standing here with the covers wrapped around you."

Regulus frowned and noticed his clothes scattered on the floor.

"You must have been dreaming, having a nightmare," Sirius said softly.

Regulus nodded. "You can go now."

Sirius nodded in return and headed for the door. Just as Regulus was about to slip into bed, he noticed something on the floor.

"Is this a… a used condom?" he asked, disturbed.

Sirius swivelled around and grabbed it from him. "You're dreaming, Reg. Relax."

Regulus nodded, confused. Sirius left the room and Regulus slipped into his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Regulus remembered that something weird had happened last night. He remembered standing in the corner with his covers wrapped around him and his clothes all over the floor and a used condom that Sirius had taken away.

He knocked on Sirius's door.

"Yes?" Sirius asked as he opened the door.

"You were in my room last night," Regulus stated. "What happened?"

"I wasn't in your room last night," Sirius replied, putting on a confused look.

"Yes you were!"

"You must have been dreaming. Or maybe your flu is just making you imagine things. I definitely wasn't in your room last night."

Regulus sighed and nodded. He trudged back into his own bedroom, closed the door and slipped back into his bed. He was burning up. Turning over and closing his eyes, he shrugged to himself.

Maybe it _had_ just been a dream.


End file.
